


Little Firecracker

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Slave, Size Difference, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood stuffs Sollux full of soporifics before he has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Firecracker

You don’t know how Gamzee did it all those sweeps. Sopor is by far, the most disgusting thing you’ve ever had shoveled down your protein chute. Though you have to admit, the effects are kinda nice. Your pan is abuzz with a strange floating sensation, numbing you to the pain in your jaw as it’s forced open wider to make room for slime-covered fingers. The owner of said fingers coos to you as he cradles you like a grub and stuffs you full of soporifics. 

"You’re doing so well."

Despite the huge fingers in your mouth, you chirrup at him in delight from his praise. You absently note how weird it is that your chirpbox decided to work on it’s own before you gave it permission. It’s also strange how your highblood master’s skin feels on your forked tongue. You don’t even think about the implications as you slide an already clean digit between the split. Your master pulls his fingers from your mouth and hums low when you chase after the retreating digits. Dammit you were just about to place a word on the way his skin felt on your tongue. You don’t have much time to mentally complain on that when you feel those same fingers on your bulges. When did they even come out? When did you get naked? Oh right. You’re always naked now that you’re the Grand Highblood’s little fuck toy.

His middle finger is between your bulges and his surrounding fingers squeeze your coiling lengths between them. You shiver rather violently and chirp and click at him as he jerks you off. You can’t even focus on the grin practically splitting his face as he looks down at your trembling form. The sopor is wreaking havoc on your nerves, making every inch of your skin terribly sensitive. By the time the highblood starts rubbing at your nook, you’re already sopping wet. He hasn’t even put anything inside you yet and you’re absolutely leaking but you don’t have the capacity to be embarrassed. You shriek and squeal as he plays with your folds and your master is chuckling softly. 

"Feel good?"

"Good…"

"Want more?"

"More! More good pleathe!"

The Grand Highblood hums in approval as he gets up and lays you down on the coupling platform. Your legs fall open immediately. You don’t even bother to put up the usual fight as his huge bulge pokes and prods at your nook. You wouldn’t be able to resist now even if you wanted to. Your body feels heavy, as if you’d fall through the platform if you weren’t careful. 

When he pushes into your nook, he doesn’t pause for you to adjust. As soon as he’s buried in you, he starts thrusting. Your voice clicks and squeaks in your throat as he stretches you relentlessly but oddly enough, it doesn’t hurt. In fact, all you can process is burning pleasure. You’re positive if you weren’t high off your ass, you’d be screaming bloody murder. Instead, you mewl and moan so loud as his brutal thrusting violently jars your lithe body. You swear you could feel him in your stomach but your head is too heavy for you to lift it to find out. Your moaning cuts off when you feel his bulge flickering at something he was never able to reach before.

"Ohhh~ What’s this?"

Oh no no nonono! He’s found the split in your nook. Normally he wouldn’t be able to push that deep inside you but the insane amount of material leaking from your nook must have allowed him easier passage. You whine in attempt to protest but of he just keeps pushing. All it takes is his bulge curling just so and he’s buried in on of your forks, stretching it terribly. Your mouth gapes open in a silent scream and your eyes are wide and watering. Your breath is trembling in your chest as you try desperately to process what you’re feeling. Your whole body is tense and shaking and the sopor is telling your body that it’s pan-blowingly pleasurable when you subconsciously know it’d be excruciatingly painful. Your psiionics crackle at the corners of your eyes as you attempt to fight back but the sopor in your system makes your attempt little more than a feeble spark.

"You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, my little firecracker?"

He starts thrusting again, groaning happily as you whimper like a wanton slut. He’s too big in your too tight passage and if you thought he was in your stomach before, now you KNOW he is now. However, you adjust to his girth soon enough. As soon as you find you’re relaxing and enjoying yourself, your master switches it up on you. Of course he won’t let you enjoy something for too long. He curls his bulge the other way to enter your other fork and your breath catches up tight again. He doesn’t wait as long for you to adjust this time, thrusting into you with quick flicks of the hips.

It’s so much. It’s all so much and you don’t know how long you can take him pailing you like this before your thinkpan melts out of your ears. By the sound of his guttural groaning, your master must be close. He alternates filling each canal with each savage thrust and you can’t get a hold on your voice. You sound so strange to your own ears, like your sobbing and squealing belongs to someone else. He pounds you faster and faster, bulge twisting up in you frantically. You don’t know when you started cumming but realization slaps you right across your face.

You’re shaking so hard that your screaming trembles with your body. You absently note that you can’t see anything but you don’t think much of it. You’re much to occupied with the bulge pushing material out of your bulges with each frantic thrust. When your vision returns, you realize your eyes had been rolling in your head. Damn that must have been one hell of an orgasm. The sopor doesn’t really allow your thinkpan to experience your climax. It’s more of an experience for your body. Speaking of your body, why are you still rocking and jerking around on the platform? Oh yeah. The Grand Highblood isn’t done with you yet.

He’s growling and panting pretty hard as he snaps his hips sharply so at least he’s almost done. He buries his bulge deep into one canal and tosses his head back in a roar as he fills you with material. He doesn’t wait til he’s done to start moving again, pushing his bulge as deep as he can into the other fork to fill that one to the brim as well. He keeps this up for a few more thrusts until he finally stills inside you. You whine softly as he keeps you uncomfortable stretched on his bulge but he doesn’t move, opting to catch his breath rather than relieve you.

After far too long for your liking, his bulge retreats from your nook and you sag on the coupling platform. Every nerve in your body feels burnt out and you notice a few burn marks on your skin as well as the highblood’s. Your psiionics must have gone haywire when you came. Your master doesn’t seem too upset about it though. He even picks you up and carries you to your recuperacoon. The sight of the bright green slime doesn’t seem appealing to you at the moment but you allow him to place you in the coon without much of a fuss. You don’t have the energy anyway. 

"Get your rest, motherfucker. I’ve got plans for you tomorrow."

His words coupled with the dull throb in your nook makes you dread waking up tomorrow. Your master is quite an asshole.


End file.
